freakyflickersfandomcom-20200215-history
Freaky Flickers (toyline)
Freaky Flickers was a toyline created by Toy Toy Toys, Inc.. Premise In the outrageous lab of the eccentric Doctor Flick A curious discovery was made Dr. Flick was working on an amazing new rubber compound when he noticed something bizarre in his petrie dish. It was an oddball world inhabited by the Freakiest characters he had ever seen. These microscopic creatures were spinning, blocking, bombing and bouncing all over the place. Dr. Flick accidentally spilt his new bouncy rubber into the dish and Kersplat!!!!! The freaky scene began to grow. The little critters seemed to be absorbing the rubber compound and the characters fashioned themselves special gear as they grew. And just like that they weren’t so little anymore. This is how they came to be Freaky Flickers. History The product was distributed in the USA and Canada by Interactive Toy. Interactive Toy is a Canadian based toy company who is a leader in the RC market. They will be launching Freaky Flickers in the city of Chicago IL in October 2009. Several major retailers have committed to carrying the product line. Peasy Toys was the master distributor for Freaky Flickers in the UK and the rest of Europe. Peter and David Gantner created Freaky Flickers in 2005 by GantTurn LLC. in Arizona. One of the first molds created was of a dinosaur, and the first prototype was the inspiration for Moby Flick and Chomp the Shark. Brian Paulus' P&P Motorsports announced a partnership with Toy Toy Toys, Inc. to promote the new Freaky Flickers line. Peter Gantner stated, "Both Brian and Dawne (Pender) are into doing things to promote the sport of sprint cars to kids. Brian also has some really cool characters of his own, (the Who Monster) and more in the works that can be made into flickers. It will get the name out to the many thousands of fans at the Knoxville Nationals as well as the millions that will be watching the event on Speed Channel. There are some very creative things we can do to promote this product through the racing program and are excited to be working with P&P Motorsports." Decline The line was a total failure, commercially and financially. As of 2012, most sites about the line have closed down (key information with them), and information on the line has decreased to little more than this very Wiki. The reason for this comes down to one simple thing: how out of touch the creators were. They set out to make a fad, and were so confident that they even marketed Freaky Flickers as "the next big toy Craze". The commercial plays up the toys as something new and exciting, when far more interesting toys have existed for decades. It's as though the creators time traveled from the distant past, when kids had nothing to play with but sticks and rocks, and never managed to figure out that things are different now. Then, when they decided to make a Freaky Flickers movie, the line's fate was sealed. Not only was it a movie based on a toy that was never popular, but it was written, directed, and animated all by '''just one person'. Actually, that might have saved ''Freaky Flickers in a way, because if the movie hadn't been made and the footage hadn't been stolen, nobody would mention the series anymore. Gallery File:Page%2B01.jpg File:Clean the plastic.jpg File:Freaky Flicker mold.jpg File:Freaky flickers parts.jpg File:Loading the- machine1.jpg File:Molding freaky flickers.jpg File:Polish-the-freaky-flickers-.jpg File:The machine.jpg File:Page%2B09.jpg File:91TpJO1%2BrXL._SL1500_.jpg File:$T2eC16V,!yEFJBZVHPR3BSYDzThHow%7E%7E60_12.JPG File:$T2eC16R,!zgFIc,z,-U3BSYDz2mv9w%7E%7E60_57.JPG File:$T2eC16RHJF0FFZ%2BLYBmNBSYDzfsP1!%7E%7E60_12.JPG File:$T2eC16F,!)sFIZK0gdlrBSYDzqgjPw%7E%7E60_12.JPG File:91wIfWcgCPL._SL1500_.jpg File:AprovedBrochureTop.jpg File:$T2eC16hHJIYE9qUcQYgzBRQGchFdrw%7E%7E60_12.JPG File:Aargh_Toy.jpg File:Bot_3000_Toy.jpg File:ICU_Toy.jpg File:Needles_Toy.jpg Category:Franchise